User blog:Branimatronic2/NEW FOR 2018 6.5' Animated Airblown Inflatable Chipmunk Review
Hi! To try out this blog feature, i decided I'd make a review of the new for 2018 animated airblown inflatable Chipmunk sold at Walmart for $70, which apparently goes by a few different names, on the box it is called animated Chipmunk with acorn, on Walmart.com its called Nom Nom Chipmunk, and many people refer to it as Chewing Chipmunk, so... yeah. Anyways, im going to give my thoughts about it. Review Disclaimer: this is my first time buying an animated inflatable, or an over 6' inflatable in a very loooong time, and i dont usually get big inflatables to begin with so nevermind if i sound stupid in some parts. So, where to begin. Well, for one, I'd just like to say that at 6 and a half feet tall, this thing is a huge inflatable. If actual chipmunks ever get this big, god help us because there's something wrong. It is absolutely huge in both height and width, and when i first inflated it i had to immediately deflate it because it wouldnt fit in my abnormally small animatronic collection room (which is also a huge mess from after-halloween right now, so i guess thats part of it). When I inflated it outside, I was just shocked at how big it really was, and how fast it inflated. You see, im used to getting the 3' $15 inflatables from Walmart every year, which have cheap fans and inflate very slowly, so this shocked me at first. It is definitely over 6ft tall, no doubt about it. Its very wide as well, around maybe 3 and a half feet. And then theres the tail. I think the tail is what prohibited this from inflating in my house. The tail is over 2ft tall in itself, so that gives the chipmunk about 3ft of excess detail sticking out of its backside. All in all, a very large inflatable that will definitely be a crown jewel of a smaller display where other big inflatables arent present. The design is also really good. I like the way the chestnut brown and tan blend together on it. And the tail is detailed liek an actual chipmunk's, with a tan and black stripe running down the center. As if he wasnt chubby enough as is, he has giant cheeks with whiskers painted on, as if he has nuts shoved in his mouth. He holds an acorn in his hands in front of his chest, and of course, to make it christmassy, he has a big santa hat and red and green striped scarf on. And then theres the animation. A lot of people think the animation is quite odd, but i think its great. He has a small mouth with a crescent nose and a felt bucktooth that moves uo and down in a chewing manner. It looks like hes chewing whatever he has stuffed in his mouth. Adorable and unique in my opinion. And that was basically the selling point of this item for me. Had it not been animated, and just a giant chipmunk standing there with a santa hat, i would have left it to sit on the store shelf. Unless it were clearance. Then i might not have. Probably. As for the fan, he has a base fan, as i imagine most large inflatables do. He comes with 4 cheap silver stakes and 4 plastic stakes, with the silver ones meant to secure the fan to the ground and the plastic ones to secure the tethers. Though i must warn you against using these silver stakes. As i said, they are very very very VERY... C H E A P. these are the same kind of silver stakes that the cheap 3 footers come with. They work just fine normally, but a nice windstorm comes, and if you dont have them dug down enough, they bend like juicebox straws. Sometimes if you put enough pressure on them when putting them in, they'll bend from the pressure, making them useless. My recommendation is to just get a bunch of those 69 cent silver tent stakes from walmart. They are cheap, durable and dig into the ground good, and ive used them with my inflatables ever since i realised that the ones provided with the inflatable are, oh, whats the word, oh right, CHEAP as f**k. The plastic ones are okay though. Ive got nothing against them. The inflatable is sold at Walmart for $69.99, which is business talk for $70 (plus good ole' tax). In my opinion, its very worth it in the long run and is actually a bit cheap considering the price it could have been had it been sold at places like Lowes or At Home. One thing i recommend though; if you want one, hurry to your Walmart to get it, because they are a HOT seasonal item (at least at my 3 nearest stores) and are flying off shelves with no signs of being restocked (at least at my nearest 3 stores). More Gemmy item reviews coming soon, animatronics and Inflatables alike ~Branimatronic 4c707a23-3488-4417-9910-ef1d99e5841a_1.f958c35fd18c73eb1ad41d96584c5010.jpeg|Reversed box image Category:Blog posts